Tag
by Yami White Rain
Summary: Lee's 'it'. He learns to roll with it. KaraxLee. SPOILERS FOR SERIES FINALE.


**Tag**  
**By:** White Rain  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica.  
**Genre:** Lee channeling Subaru  
**Notes:** SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE. This possibly makes even less sense than the finale, and believe you me, I know that's saying something.  
**Summary:** Lee's 'it'. He learns to roll with it.

-

He likes this place. The grass is soft. The skies are blue. The sun always shines. The gravel of mountains feels rough on his hands. The water is cool and fresh.

He's not tied to anything. He can do whatever he wants. There are no burdens or expectations.

It doesn't feel real.

-

Lee is on the second earth for a month when he finally dreams.

He dreams of Kara. She crawls on top of him, grinning, eyes sparkling like they do when she's happily drunk, and says "Got ya!" She rolls off of him and stands up, hands on her hips. "Now you're 'it'."

Then he wakes up.

-

He spends the day lying on the ground, looking in front of him, as if he expects she'll appear in front of him.

-

Kara's sitting on a table. "Well, Lee? Are we finally going to do this right?"

Lee cocks his head to the side. "We never had had much luck with this."

She grabs his wrist, pulls him forward, between her legs. Then presses her lips on the side of his neck. "Third time a charm, right?"

He kisses her.

Then his eyes pop open. A thunderstorm woke him up.

-

"You sure are getting boring in your old age," Kara calls.

Sharply, Lee turns around. No one is there.

Lee starts to think that going off alone in a place he knew nothing about may not have been the brightest move he ever made.

-

Kara's sitting on his hips and unhooking her bra. "You know," she says, leaning over, "I hate to be a buzzkill -"

"No you don't," Lee tells her and she swats the side of his head.

"But you're 'it'," Kara says.

"What - " Kara kisses him before he can finish his sentence. Lee tries to reach up to touch her, but she disappears.

Lee's not surprised that he wakes up then.

-

He goes to the field where he last saw her. "So I'm 'it'. Where are you?"

There's no response.

But he can hear her, in the back of his head, telling him, "I can't tell you. That would ruin the game."

He's not sure if it's her or if he's just sure that's what she'd say. He wishes he thought he was going insane.

-

Kara pokes his chest and grins, showing her teeth. "Aren't you going to come and get me?"

"I'm trying to find you," Lee tells her, irritated.

She takes a step back, laughing. "You're not very good at this game."

Lee turns around and folds his arms. "You're right. I'm not. Let's quit and you just find me and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I'll give you a hint if you can't find me tomorrow," Kara promises him.

-

He spends the day looking through the field. He combs over the grass. Turns over every rock. Walks a few miles south and checks behind the trees. And then north, east, and west.

-

Lee waits until she finishes her shot before asking, "So what's my hint?"

"Follow the bird," Kara says. She moves over to sit on his lap. "I'm tired of talking now."

"I'm going to wake up before we get to actually do anything," Lee tells her.

"Maybe," Kara tells him and kisses the side of his jaw. "But maybe not."

Lee gets to set a hand on the small of her back before he wakes up.

-

He finds a pigeon while gathering berries.

He pops the berries in his mouth and follows the bird. It leads him back to that field and flies away.

"Oh that was real helpf-," Lee says.

His voice drifts off when he feels hands on his shoulders. Kara's hands. He knows them well enough to know. He just can't _see_ anything.

-

Lee grabs her hand and says, "Tell me what's going on?"

Kara's eyes flicker with something like pain for a moment. "You have to catch me, Lee."

Lee moves his hand up her shoulder, then taps it. "Got you."

She smiles and kisses him open-mouth.

-

When he wakes she's nowhere to be found and it feels like someone had punched him in the gut.

-

From behind him, Kara taps his shoulder.

Lee doesn't turn around. "I'm 'it'."

"Yep."

He plans to turn around and tag her, but he wakes up before he gets the chance to move an inch.

-

Somehow he knows she's there and isn't surprised when he feels her hands on his face. He just wishes he could see her.

"I thought I was 'it'."

"Since when do I play by the rules?" She said and Lee can _hear_ her grin.

"Never." He reaches out, slowly, and his able to brush his hand against her face after a few tries. "Maybe you can break the rules some more and tell me what's going on?"

He feels her hands slip away.

-

Kara is standing in front of him. "Aren't you going to tag me?"

Lee taps his fingers on the top of the table. "I'm not sure if I really see the point."

Kara walks across the room so she's behind Lee. "I can't stay here if I'm not wanted."

Lee's laugh sounded like a bark. "Me not wanting you has never been the problem."

"So come and get me."

Lee began to turn around in the chair, but before he got a look at her, he woke up.

-

This time, he's able to grab her wrists before he's even touched. "You're 'it'."

Even though he still couldn't see her, he knew the exact look in her eyes, and the exact tilt of the smile on her lips. "Shouldn't you be running, now?"

"No." He moved one of his hands up her arms and set his hand on the base of her neck. He could feel the rhythm of her quckining heartbeat. "You've been a bad influence on me."

He felt her lips brush briefly on his chin.

Lee closed his eyes. "Am I 'it'?"

"As long as you keep wanting to play."

"It's your turn to run," Lee pointed out.

She stayed.


End file.
